


Amnesia

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Amnesia was cute, but it had a lot of problematic relationships glorified. so here I’m to set that straight with the Voltron cast who were mistreated themselves.
Relationships: Hunk (Voltron)/Reader, Keith (Voltron)/Reader, Lance (Voltron)/Reader, Lotor (Voltron)/Reader, Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader
Kudos: 32





	1. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Kogane as Shin, the heart.

“[Name]?” Keith’s voice was unsteady as he uttered your name, a worried expression boring into yours as he tried to come closer, hand reaching for you ever so carefully.

Flinching you moved away, taking a step back as you gave him another suspicious look.

“Don’t touch me,” you bit, making him flinch at your harsh and cold rejection. Freezing the male gave you another pleading look, but your stance didn’t let up. “Who are you?” you continued, your breath coming out laboured as you clutched your waist. “How do you know me?” you continued, struggling to stand straight as your head was pounding, exhaustion kicking in as well.

“[Name], please. You’re injured,” the male in the red suit pleaded with you. “It is me, Keith. You got hurt in the last fight with the galra, they say it is amnesia,” Keith continued, panic seeming to rise within him as he wondered how much more stress your body could take.

“Please, [Name],” Keith continued to whisper as you press yourself against the wall, still suspicious. “I won’t touch you anymore, but please go return to the healing pod,” he compromised. The hurt in his eyes was clear and something within you suggested that the two of you had once been close. How close, you couldn’t recall, but something within you told you that you could trust the male called Keith.

“Fine,” you clipped conceding to his plea you pushed yourself away from the wall, shuffling back towards the pod that you had escaped from earlier.

His hand lingered against the glass of the healing pod for longer than necessary, a longing written in his eyes that was unknown to you, but it ached your heart all the same.


	2. Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk as Toma (but not as creepy)

“So, this was my favourite?” you poked the strange coloured pastry that Hunk had served you. You had never imagined that food could take on the colours as they did here in space, though you didn’t complain either. So far you enjoyed all of the meals that Hunk served you, even if you couldn’t recall what they were again.

“Well, it was your favourite dessert. You didn’t exactly have a favourite-favourite,” the broad male spoke as he turned around with yet another plate full of food. Proudly he set the dish in front of you, hands resting on his hips as he gave you a beaming smile. “Remembering anything yet?” he questioned before staring at the untouched pastry in your hands. “Maybe tasting it will trigger a memory,” he continued, encouraging you to take a bite.

Smiling sheepishly you shake your head as you pushed the plate away. “I’m stuffed, Hunk. I have been eating all day,” you smiled apologetically as you tried to get up.

“No,” Hunk spoke firmly, which seemed rather uncharacteristic for him based on your interaction with the yellow paladin sofar. “Nonononono, ain’t happening. Sit down and finish the food, we are going to get those memories back of yours,” the male spoke determinedly before pushing the plate back towards you.

“Nothing that brings back memories better than food,” he continued with a confident look before he continued to prepare another array of dishes.

Sighing you slid back down into your seat again, a smile playing across your lips. You supposed that you didn’t have to finish everything, just taste.


	3. Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge as Kent (lmao whut?!) Amnesia’s clover

“So, this isn’t our solar system?”

Pushing up her glasses the female nodded, continuing on with her business as usual.

“Yeah, it will come back to you eventually. Don’t rush it,” she told you without tearing her eyes away from the screen. Unlike the rest of the team the green paladin didn’t seem to be in a rush to make you remember as much as you could. A calm you could appreciate, as the efforts so far had been exhausting, and above all fruitless.

“So, what happened to me exactly?” you tried carefully, at least hoping for one decent answer now that you finally got the room and rest you needed.

The girl stopped typing, eyes flashing over to you in uncertainty and regret.

“No one is sure. Your fighter malfunctioned in the middle of the fight against the galra and you made a crash landing,” she gulped for a moment as she recalled the memory. “We had to retrieve you from the rumble after hours of searching,” she continued in a clipped voice as she trained her eyes back onto the screen once more. “The black box was destroyed as well, so we couldn’t find the cause behind the malfunctioning,” Pidge ended, clearly uncomfortable as she talked about the events before your amnesia.

“Thanks,” you spoke quietly, guilt filling in the silence for forcing the young female to recall such traumatic scenes.

“Don’t mention it,” Pidge mumbled as her fingers slowly started to tap away once more. “It will come back, eventually. Don’t rush it,” she followed up with an encouraging smile.

However that didn’t take away the feeling that you owe it to Voltron to recover as quickly as possible.


	4. Spade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance McClain as Ikkii, the spade.

Loverboy Lance, that is what they called him back in the days. You remembered that.

What a loverboy he was, always with another female on arms, always flirting and hunting down another. There really was no stopping the boy, and it seemed that it hadn’t changed any as he became a paladin.

“Is he as successful here as he was back on earth?” you questioned, squinting your eyes as he was yet kissing the hand of another fair alien.

Princess Allura standing next to you gave you a look, her brow raising as she actually let go of a gasp.

“You mean he actually succeeds with the humans?” she exclaimed, thinking back of the terrible lines he had dropped at her. She couldn’t quite imagine how that could ever work, but then again the Altean princess hadn’t met very many females from earth.

“Eh, it depends on the kind,” you shrugged as you pulled a face at Lance striking another pose. “I never saw the appeal either, but I guess he is funny,” you continued to which the alien turned to you with yet another surprised look.

“You remember?” she asked, hope rising in her voice as her hands were already reaching for your shoulders.

Flinching at the touch you looked away from Allura, shaking off her touch. “Only the garrison days,” you mumbled apologetically.

As if on cue Lance popped up again, smiling mischievously at the two of you. Careful not to touch you he bowed gallantly before slinging an arm around the princess, his eyebrows wiggling. 

“Guess who got a special place at the best restaurant of the universe?” he announced, a smirk playing on his face. “And guess who of my favourite people will get to go?” he continued, nudging Allura with another suggestive look. 

Despite the dramatic change of environment and situation you were glad that at least some things had remained the same. 


	5. Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor as Ukyo in which he reprises his role as the one who deserved better.

The last fight with the galra had cost you all. Memories and relationships alike. However instinct remained and you for some reason felt that you could trust a certain galra.

“[Name],” Lotor’s voice was flat of emotion when he saw you, a minimal shift in his tall posture as he looked down at you, his expression hard to read. You wondered why you weren’t more suspicious, or fearful considering the fact that he was part of the enemy race, not to mention even their prince. “I see you have survived the whole ordeal,” he continued to which you thought that you could read relief in his eyes.

You didn’t respond, instead giving him yet another examining look.

“I’m sure you have forgotten all about me,” Lotor started after a moment of silence. Keeping his distance the male raised his hands, to show that he carried no ill intent or weapons. “But I’m an ally,” he spoke in confidence and conviction, reassuring you that your gut feeling was right.

“I feel that I can trust you, if that counts?” you spoke truthfully, surprising the prince. For once the man was silenced, his expression wide as even his mouth fell a little open. However, that didn’t remain for long as he quickly composed himself.

A confident smile played around his lips, borderlining cockiness even. Though a sliver of gratefulness could be detected as well as the man straightened up, his long hair brushed to the side.

“That’s all that matters,” Lotor said.


	6. Heart #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second part to the angst I wrote a few days back for Keith. To make it up.

You knew you had to apologise. After the last encounter with Keith the paladin had made it a point to keep his distance from you, sometimes even to the point of avoiding you, exiting the room as soon as you entered. And while you still couldn’t remember much you recalled the hurt in his eyes.

“Keith?” you called out carefully, ambushing him just as he climbed out of his lion. Startled the male’s shoulders tensed, a stark expression on his face as he turned around.

“Yes, [Name],” he spoke, voice leveled as he was trying hard to hide everything. His eyes never turned towards you, however and it was all you needed to know.

“I’m sorry, for before. For what I said,” you immediately threw out, startling the paladin who blinked at you, staring in confusion before he recovered himself.

“Not your fault,” he mumbled with a smile, though he maintained a distance all the same, still afraid to reach out. “I’m sorry for startling you,” the paladin continued, hand reaching for the back of his neck. “I guess I had just forgotten,” he sighed.

Returning the sigh you smiled back. “You couldn’t have known the extent of the memory loss,” you responded. It was true. Even you hadn’t realised quite what years you had lost, though you knew it was significant. The obvious strain all of the paladins had shown when approaching you was enough to tell you that. You had been close to them, each one of them, but you had forgotten all about that and forced them all to return to the starting blocks in their relationship with you.

Though, you could change that. It was so easy for you to change, if you just willed yourself to it. Taking in a breath you stepped closer towards Keith, a hand reaching out to his arm as you patted it awkwardly.

“So, friends again?” you grinned. Keith’s eyes widened at that, surprise evident on his face as his eyes shot down towards your careful touch on his arm. Relaxing a smile crossed his face as he nodded.

“Always,” he whispered.


End file.
